Lilo's desire
The next day, at the palace, the doors opened and an angry Pooh stormed into the room. "Ooh! I've never been so insulted before!" Pooh shouted. He passed by Dr. Jumba Jookiba, Lilo's adoptive uncle. "Prince Pooh, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" Jumba asked. "Good luck, Dr. Jumba, in marrying her off!" Pooh said as he stormed off. "You're going to need it!" And with that, the angry bear was gone. Jumba then groaned as he looked at a piece of Pooh's shirt. He then said, "Lilo?" as he went into the courtyard to find his adoptive niece. "Lilo! Lilo!" he called. He spotted an 8-year-old Hawaiian girl with black hair and brown eyes, sitting on a fountain. She wears a red muumuu with white patterned leaves and dark blue sandals. She also wears a pink flower in her hair. It was Lilo Pelekai, the princess of Toongrabah, Jumba's adoptive niece, and Chip and Dale's adoptive big sister. Beside her was a brown chipmunk with a black nose, wearing a brown jacket and matching fedora. His name was Chip, the prince of Toongrabah, Jumba's adoptive nephew, Lilo's adoptive little brother, and Dale's twin brother. And the last one was a second chipmunk with a red nose, wearing a red shirt with yellow flowers on it. His name was Dale, the prince of Toongrabah, Pocahontas's Jumba's other adoptive nephew, Lilo's other adoptive little brother, and Chip's twin brother. "Lilo," Jumba said and walked toward her until a goldfish came up and gurgled at him. In her mouth was a red torn sheet. It was Cleo. Along with her, was a kitten, Figaro and a dog, Pluto. "Ooh, confound it, Cleo!" Jumba scolded, pulling on a torn sheet out of Cleo's mouth. He looked at the sheet, and suddenly realized that it was a piece of Pooh's shirt. "So this is why Pooh stormed out." "Oh, Uncle Jumba," Lilo smiled, "Cleo was just playing with him." Then she leaned over to Cleo and said to her in a cute tone, "Weren't you, Cleo? You were just playing with that over-dressed, self-absorbed Prince Pooh, right?" She, Chip, and Dale hugged Cleo, Figaro, and Pluto and the goldfish, kitten, and dog giggled. Jumba gave Lilo a stern looks as he tapped his foot. Then Lilo cleared her throat. Jumba followed Lilo to the birdcage, "Little girl," he said. "you've got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call. The law says you must be …" "…married to a prince…" Jumba and Lilo said together. "…by your nineteenth birthday." Jumba finished. "The law is wrong," Lilo said as she opened the bird cage and picked up the bird. "You've only got eleven more years," Jumba said. "Uncle Jumba, I hate being forced into this. If I do marry, I want it to be for love," Lilo said. "Yeah, but we must be free to make our own choice." Chip said. "And, we have to let her find someone who is brave and handsome." Dale added. "Lilo," Jumba said, before he placed the bird back in the cage. "it's not only this law. I'm not going to be around forever. I just want to make sure you're taken care of. Provided for." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Aladdin Fanmakes Category:Aladdin Spoofs